I Found You
by kira-barakat
Summary: OC :) Lauren Archer feels invisible, she passes through school unrecognised and unknown. Yet, when the world falls apart, even the most impossible relationships form.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Archer was awoken by the brilliant sunlight, streaming through her pale curtains around the time of 7 AM. It was an airy spring, and the cool breeze flowing from the windows seemed to dance around her fingertips. She shuddered, adjusting to the light, and planted her feet into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren threw on a T-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans, and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had always felt uncomfortable in her own body; her aunt had once said her 'beautiful appearance doesn't match her strange personality'. That was constantly something Lauren was conscious of. She had hair down to her chest, it was the colour of rich milk chocolate, and her eyes were the same colour as fern. Her eyes were large and her lips were a dusty pink colour, and they filled her face perfectly. Lauren sighed as she clipped back a stray strand of hair, then she wandered downstairs to scavenge for breakfast.

Breakfast was a silent meal, as usual. Lauren and her mother didn't really communicate. Lauren's father died when she was 7, and ever since that day, it felt like there was a huge void in her soul. Her dad was her anchor to the world. Lauren had never fit in, but her father was always there to make her feel like her existence mattered to someone. Her mother didn't have the same effect.

Lauren threw on a loosely tied pair of trainers and made her way to school.

North Georgia High School was a huge place, it felt like a prison. It was a building made entirely of cement, with only a small amount of windows, and the place was surrounded by an ominous, 8 foot tall fence. 800 students attended that school daily, and Lauren was one amongst the blur of teenage emotion and drama. Except she did really feel alone.

The first lesson was Maths, and it was the only thing that made Lauren feel clever. Her self-esteem had always been minimal, but she felt knowledgeable when it came to solving equations, because there was only ever 1 exact answer.

She also loved Maths because she sat behind Carl Grimes.

Carl Grimes was the Deputy Sherriff's son. He had brown hair that hung down past his jaw, and it curled slightly at the ends. His friends teased him for looking slightly feminine, but Lauren loved it. She was so head over heels for him that he could be a serial killer and she would still find him flawless. The only problem was, he never noticed her.

Lauren would spend an hour and a half every morning, staring adoringly at the back of his head, and he never even acknowledged her.

The lesson ended, and Carl turned around as if he were about to say something to Lauren, but he saw through her like a pane of glass and shouted across to one of his friends. She thought she saw Carl hesitate for a second when he saw her, but the girl doubted herself the moment she realized he was too popular for her.

Lauren sat on the field at break time and read her book in peace. She knew that the field was out-of-bounds for all students until the summer, but she found a spot, once used by the school gardeners, that was now deserted. It was a small area, surrounded by willow trees, guarding her from reality while she was consumed by the fictional life she dreamed of living. A muffled conversation broke through Lauren's daze after what seemed like hours. She could barely make out the words the people were saying:

"I just don't know how we can keep this from the students," One voice chimed.

"A potentially lethal virus? All of the kids will be pulled out of school within a matter of days! Do we even know what this virus _does_?" The unidentified person continued.

Lauren considered this. If there was some sort of sickness going around that could kill you, what will happen to her? She caught the tail-end of the discussion:

"We will have to teach the children in an enclosed area that isn't contaminated, it's the safest way. This place will have to be stricter with illness and only completely healthy students must attend. The main building will be completely sealed off from visitors and the unwell."

Lauren began pondering the situation. She didn't know what to believe, but she was sure she would be fine.


End file.
